Bruce and his Car
by Icey-Authoress
Summary: Put Bruce, the Batmobile, and a sly ten-year-old Robin, and your bound to have some laughs! Robin wants to drive. *ONE-SHOT*


**So, I just had 1/3 a bag of candy corn, a full can of sugary soda, and a piece of bread with honey on it… I'm a little sugar hyped! And I'm still going at the candy corn… So, I thought I would do a little something random about Batman, Robin, and the Batmobile!**

**So, much OOC, I think… *shrug* What can I say? I tend to originalize the characters…**

**Enjoy!**

.._~_

A ten-year-old Robin looked longingly at all the controls inside the high-tech Batmobile and turned pleading eyes to his mentor.

"No." Was the low growl he got in reply.

"But, Batman! We're almost home, and there are no cars on this road; why can't I drive?" Robin pouted in his seat.

"Because this is a very special vehicle that I would rather not let you take control of; what if you crash it?" Batman tried to shut down Robin's enthusiasm.

"But, Batman!" Robin whined. He started to pull off his mask to reveal bright blue eyes, when a harsh bark from the Caped Crusader stopped him.

"Don't! I know that trick

Robin replaced the edges of his mask and jutted his bottom lip out, pouting even more. "I just want to drive the Batmobile…" He mumbled, picking an invisible piece of lint from his suit.

"Yeah, well, when you're older, you can drive it…" Robin brightened. "…Maybe…" Robin frowned and tipped his head to the side, studying his mentor. "…Probably not…" Robin scowled and returned to pouting.

"It's just a car…"

Oh no he didn't! He did not just _DIS_ the epic monster called the Batmobile!

"It's not just a car!" Batman ran a hand lovingly over the steering wheel. "It's a black tank: fully automated weapons systems, rearview cameras, stealth mode… It's my baby…" He cooed softly to the car and Robin's eyes widened.

"O-o-kay, Dad… You can swoon over your awesome monster trunk later; right, now, we need to get back to the Batcave." Robin waved his head to the waterfall the team was slowly nearing.

Batman cleared his throat. "Uh-um, yes, yes…The Batcave."

The drove through the waterfall and Batman parked the car in the usual place before getting out and removing his cowl. Robin also got out of the monster truck, as he affectionately called it, and removed his mask to try his luck at a sincere, wide-eyed pout.

Batman came around the side of the car, heading toward the computer console. He pointed at Dick. "Don't try it, young man. There is no driving, no touching, no _looking _at this vehicle until you have had your license for at least four years; understand?"

Robin whined. "But, Daddy! If I wait that long, I'll already be a superhero with my own cool car!"

"Exactly." Was the curt reply the Boy Wonder got.

Dick scowled, but quickly got changed and said good night to Bruce. Bruce pulled himself from the computer screen and smiled at his ward.

"Good night, Dick; sweet dreams**{1}**! I'll be down here if you need anything." Dick nodded and with that he went to bed.

But he didn't sleep.

Instead, he waited until the clock read 4:23 AM, and he heard Bruce's foot falls in the hall. That was when he made his move. He sprang from the bed, dressed in civvies, and quietly tip-toed down the hallway. He sat outside Bruce's bedroom, listening to the run of the sink as the man brushed his teeth, the turning of pages in a book, the click of a light switch, and the heavy breathing of a slumbering billionaire.

He quietly stood from his zen pose on the floor and with expertise of sneaking downstairs for a late night snake came in handy: he knew each creaky floor board, each steps that talked, and he knew how to get around them, too. After sliding down the banister to avoid five especially loud steps, Dick found himself on the lower level on the mansion.

Now came the hard part; Dick had never taken a route past the secret entrance to reach the kitchen before. He was unfamiliar with this part of the house. He tapped a finger to his chin in thought. He recalled the last time he passed this way was earlier that night. Let see…

One, two, three…three squeaky floor board. Oh, and then there had been that really loud when he had made sure to stomp on to aggravate his mentor. And there were set there, there, two there.

Ok, he now had a plan of action!

Feeling a bit more confident, he stepped out into the large sitting room and started the slow journey towards the Batcave entrance. He reached the grandfather clock and reached up, pushing a small button in the back. The clock ground open, earning a long wince from the Boy Wonder. He waited breathless to see if anyone had woken up from the noise, but when everything appeared still, the Boy Wonder entered the Batcave, leaving the clock open.

He quietly scuttled through the dark hideaway to where the beautiful Batmobile was located. He frowned slightly. This seemed too easy and he wondered if he should go back to bed…but, then again, the open cookie jar was right in front of him, enticing him to just go for a joy ride! I mean, really, what could go wrong?**{2}**

He stepped forward and the Batmobile was illuminated by motion censored lighting. He walked toward the passenger seat, planning on climbing over the middle console to the driver's seat, and reached out to open the door.

_BLOOR-BLOOR-BLOOR-BLOOR_

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_

_BATMOBILE SHIELD ACTIVATED!_

Dick stood back shocked as sheets of metal appeared and encased the vehicle in a perfectly safe cocoon: why had Bruce set up the alarm when they were safe in the Batcave? He never did before!

Apparently, Dick had voiced his concerns aloud as the siren blared, because he got a response. The siren was shut off, and Bruce's thick voice made the Boy Wonder whirl around.

"Because I knew you would pull a little stunt like this." Even though Bruce's face showed seriousness, his voice was filled with amusement. A smile twitched on the billionaires lips as he added, "I'm surprised you got this far without me realizing! I knew you would try and go for a joy ride, but I wasn't sure when; I guess you pulled one over the Bats, eh?"

Dick grinned. Bruce knew about Dick's little trip to the Batmobile, but he still had no idea as to where the cookies and ice cream were vanishing to…

.._~_

**{1} My dad and mom always say that when I say goodnight. :)**

**{2} Robin, that is one question you never ask when doing something you know is wrong! Because things get messed up after that... lol**

**So, yeah, that was a sugar fic… Hope you guys found it amusing!**


End file.
